


Темней всего под фонарем

by Akar



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar





	Темней всего под фонарем

Под ногами будто зеркало, по которому тонкой пленкой растеклась водная гладь. Вода беззвучно плещется, омывая пыльные сапоги, стоит сделать первый шаг.

Ни звука, ни дуновения ветра.

Должно быть, ему нужно найти что-то, но в голове такая же всеобъемлющая пустота. И это так… легко.

Мягкий голос раздается за спиной, и, обернувшись, там, где секунду назад никого не было, он видит ее.

— Здравствуй, Йон-Рогг, — говорит она голосом любящей матери, встречающей блудного сына.

Немолодая, немногим ниже его самого. У нее коротко остриженные светлые волосы, морщинки у уголков губ и серая, прозрачная, как талая вода, радужка глаз. Знакомая до ноющей боли в висках, Йон-Рогг видел эти черты тысячу раз, но как ни вглядывается, не узнает ни ее, ни имя, которым она позвала его.

Он медленно вдыхает — легкие наполняет стерильный воздух, — а потом делает то, чего требует память тела: опускается перед ней на колено, медленно и осторожно. Склоняет голову.

«Ваше величество», — запоздало звучит в голове. Эти слова для него ничего не значат.

— Трудные времена позади. Теперь… все будет хорошо.

Она гладит его по щеке прохладными тонкими пальцами — по коже скользит едва ощутимый разряд тока — и заставляет поднять голову. Йон-Рогг видит только сейчас: в ее глазах не талая вода, а тонкая корка льда, но голос остается таким же теплым, и сквозящая в нем забота так легко гасит смутное беспокойство, которое он сам себе не способен объяснить.

— Тебе страшно, коммандер? Не бойся.

Это приказ. Как выполнять приказы, он знает наверняка.

Чтобы вспомнить, как говорить, нужно время.

Что звания коммандера в их военной системе не существовало, и что такое страх — он не вспомнит никогда.


End file.
